Morgana Megami
Morgana Megami is the empress of the Megami Empire, a largely sea based civilization centered around the tropical islands within the inland sea. As the leader of the Gorajo people, and the sole dictator of sea trade between nations, Morgana is most certainly a vital player in the game of international politics. Appearance As with most Gorajo, Morgana has demonlike horns, and hooves in replacement for feet, in addition to a long, reptilian tail that serves as a way to balance herself better than humans or elves can. While her form is finely hourglassed shape, with wide hips and an ample bust, her most remarkable feature is her glowing blue eyes set above high cheekbones. While fond of elaborate dresses that suit her high position as demigod and empress of her own empire, Morgana is known to wear casual clothing such as the shirts of the peasantry and battle armour. Attesting to her time in mail is the toned muscle prominent in her abdomen and arms. Her legs, however, remain mostly untrained. Biography Early Life Almost nothing is known about Morgana's early life, other than that she somehow found a source of divine power that managed to ascend her to immortal status. During this time, she spent most of her efforts unifying the tribes of Karamja under her rule. With records in this period passed on mostly by oral tradition, it is hard to distinguish any sort of concrete evidence as to what transpired. Most of this time has been documented in Karamjan folktales and legends. Morgana frequently appears in these stories preforming superhuman feats. How reliable these sources are is up for debate. Time as Empress Morgana is best known for her time as the empress of the Megami Empire, which was named after her. While ruling for at least a couple hundred, if not a thousand or so years, it is known that she at least had possession of the throne for at least a hundred and fifty years, when written records first started to appear on Karamja. Morgana in Politics Morgana was an aggressive political leader, constantly pushing her rivals to achieve her goals. The most famous feat preformed by Morgana was her duel with the vampyre lord Lelouch. After forcing him to capitulate, Morgana secured an alliance with the kingdom of Kaatharia, and the Elven Empire, both of which she continued to maintain for the remainder of her reign. Morgana was a peacemonger, however, and constantly tried to avoid wars, or diffuse existing ones. The only time she went against this policy was in backing King Gorgoroth of Kaatharia in his war against the Mahjarran Empire. Using this as an excuse to gain more mainland territory for the Megami, Morgana eagerly used her navy to crush Xero's fleet, and secure the territories of East Ardougne, and the Ogre Lands for her empire. This was the last major political move by Morgana, going into isolation until her death a few years later. Death A werewolf invasion fabricated by Lord Lelouch caught the Megami Empire, and Morgana, off guard. The attackers managed to land on the capital island of Karamja, and storm the TzHaar city. The defenses, while strong and organized, were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the attacking force. Once the werewolves, led by General Vladlena Kuznetsov broke into the keep, Morgana is said to have sat on her throne and recited the phrase "Take my godhood. I will die with my people." Vladlena thrust a spear into Morgana's heart, and the empress died moments later. Abilities Physical Abilities Morgana was not extraordinarily strong, but did possess a fit frame that served her well in melee and hand-to-hand combat. She was a skilled swordsman, and could use a variety of weapons. This ranged from simple blades, to maces or scimitars. Magical Abilities Morgana's magical strength was immense, having the ability to float above the ground, and use all forms of elemental magic. Her signature spells, however, came in the form of electricity. Capable of summoning bolts of lightning and electrocuting her opponents, Morgana was a very dangerous magical opponent. Trivia Category:Demigods Category:Gorajo